Blast
by LadyVirgil
Summary: Bright minds take time to shine. Fuze learns this the good way thanks to Hibana. SMUT. LEMON. Whatever it is. Fuze/Hibana. Part Two is here.
1. Chapter 1

**Blast**

 **Guess who's back, back again?  
Me. And back I am!**

* * *

Spicy all around this fic is.  
Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Tom Clancy Inc.

Fuze waited silently as he looked at Tachanka and Glaz firing away at targets, a pass time that could always be a way to blow off some steam.

"Comrade Fuze." Kapkan walked up next to him, "Why are you not target practicing?" he asked, noting the man did not even have a weapon.

"I am due to a meeting." Fuze responded as he looked at his watch, "I have no time for games."

Kapkan shook his head, "Right right. Who are you meeting?" he asked again.

"A lady by the name of Yumiko." Fuze answered him, "She just transferred in and has heard of my work with the Cluster Charge." he turned to face him, "She wants to see if she can incorporate it into some kind of rifle."

Kapkan was about to speak but then saw Tachanka get off his turret and walk towards them, "Ah, Comrade."

"Comrade!" Tachanka opened his arms and brought the two into a tight bear hug, "Comrades!" he chuckled and let both of them go, "What are you of doing here? Do you not having meeting?"

Fuze nodded, "Yes, Comrade Chanka." he sighed, "In a few minutes, settle down."

"I heard it was woman." Lord Chanka spoke and then wiggled his gruff eyebrows, "Maybe Comrade Fuze can-"

"Drop it." Fuze shook his head.

"Hahaha!" Kapkan laughed, "You're 35 years old and no wife, you will die alone and sad, comrade!" he put his arm over the man's shoulders.

"Or are you into homosex?" Tachanka grumbled.  
The two Russians became tense and wary, a hint of hostility was rising.

"No!" Fuze responded, "Do not be idiots to your Uzbek brother! I am not into homosex!" he went on the defensive.

"You haven't had a woman in 25 years! How can we possibly believe you are not into the homosex?" the hunter added.

"I have had a woman." Fuze responded, "It just didn't last." he said, "A Russian lass, but she moved to the America..." he sighed.

"Ah, worry not, Comrade." Tachanka chuckled, "It will all come soon. Maybe with this one?"

"I cannot say I am a stranger to the woman." Fuze mumbled as he rubbed his chin, "I worked with her rifle before, along with the Thermite." he added.

"Are you into the homosex with Thermite-"

"I AM NOT INTO THE HOMOSEX!" Fuze yelled at Kapkan a little too loudly.

Pulse walked up to the three.  
"Hey, shut the fuck up. I'm trying to fucking read here." he put aside his book.

00000000

The Uzbek behind his simple desk and waited.  
It was at this time he took a glance at what was on his front.

A replica of the cluster charge he helped design, a picture of him, then a picture of his father and mother. He had pens and pencils and design blue prints, anything technical found a nice home on his birchwood desk.

"Welp, let me just take a look at this while I wait." he sighed and then took a look at his newest work, "No.. that won't work." he murmured as he grabbed a pencil and erased a piece of the design.  
"Anyone with a good signal disruptor would compromise it."

Fuze tried to think of something that would not be compromised by terrorist EMP charges.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Fuze responded, and the door opened.

"Hello." the guest walked in.

"Please take a-" Fuze stood up and looked at her, of course he had seen her before, but that was before she entered a mission.  
Her visage must have been dumbed down by that drab hoodie she wore and the dark colors because now she was on a roll.

"Sir Shuhrat?" Hibana asked as the man stood astonished.

"Er hem." Fuze cleared his throat and shook his head, "Please, take a seat." he pointed to a computer chair in front of his desk.

"So... we meet again." he said and sat down.

"Yes." Hibana responded, "I wish to use your knowledge to help my X-Kairos rifle, it has been lacking in firepower." she sighed and pulled out a folder from her briefcase.  
"There have been advanced armor works in the Korean terrormarket that can block my explosive pellets."

Fuze grabbed the folder and opened it up.  
"Ah yes, the titanium meta-alloy armor sheets." he said and saw the new obstacle, "I have heard Comrade Thermite complain about them too. Luckily we have kept in touch."

"Jordan is a great person." Hibana nodded, "Such a smart mind he is."

Fuze grunted and then looked at her.  
"Well I have been doing all the work." he murmured, "From the ballistics to the carry method."

Hibana chuckled, sensing the jealousy in his words.  
"I'm sure you have."

"Yep, he desperately needed by drilling technology." Fuze looked up after he saw her proposed rifle plan, "Well, you got a few problems in your design here."

"What could it be?" Hibana rested her elbows on his desk.

"The ballistics mechanism will not be able to push the proposed payload a far enough distance to keep you safe." Fuze responded and looked at her, "You can get hurt."

Hibana smiled and then saw the other plans on his desk, "What is this?" she asked and looked at the papers.

"I'm planning on improving my cluster charge." Fuze responded, "I've had several run-ins with terrorist that have anti-electronic weaponry." he informed and saw as the woman inspected his designs, "I need to find a method that delivers the goods without being compromised."

"In Japan, EMP weaponry is very common in the terrorist realm." Hibana informed, "Is it in Russia?" she asked.

"No. But it is here." Fuze responded and sighed, "I just haven't found a good method that cannot be compromised, it's so annoying." he stood up and rubbed his temples.

"Relax, Shuhrat." Hibana shook her head, "The brightest minds take time to shine." she smiled, "Speaking of time." she looked up, "Hmm... What a strange item." she laughed at the black cat clock Fuze had behind him.

"A gift from my mother." Fuze responded, then extended his hand, "Nice to meet you in full face, Yumiko." he nodded.

Hibana shook his hand.

"Hmm, no ring on it." Fuze mumbled lowly, but Hibana still picked it up.

"I've been in the force so long I just haven't had the time to settle down." the woman responded, "I can say the same for you." she felt there was no ring on his hand.

"Er..." Fuze was taken back by the woman's acute hearing, "Shit. I meant- Uh... What time is it?"

"Looking at your cute clock." Hibana looked up, then saw Fuze enter some sort of quiet state, "Uh... Shuhrat."

"Can you repeat what you just said?" the man sat down.

"Looking at your cute clock?" Hibana sat down and looked at him, "Why?"

"Clock. Clock." Fuze rubbed his temples, "Clock... Clock... Clockwork..." he looked up, "Clockwork focuses on wound gears storing potential energy without the need for... electronic elements!" he looked at her, "That's it!" he clapped his hands.  
"That's what the Matryoshka 2.0 needs!"

The man started to make designs and possible ideas.

"Are you trying to make the delivery system with gears and springs?" Hibana asked as the man made quick sketches, "That is very revolutionary."

"A clockwork cluster charge." Fuze looked up at her, "No need for electronic components for delivery- well, aside the drill... But that's a problem for another time!" he stood up, "Yumiko, you just solved one of the major dilemmas."

Hibana stood up as well, "No problem." she smiled.

"I am so pumped up now." Fuze chuckled and then walked around his desk, "Many thanks!" he embraced her.

"Hehe... Shuhrat." Hibana chuckled, "This is a little unprofessional, don't you think?"

"It matters not. What does is that you helped me." the man stepped back, "Many thanks." he nodded and looked at her.

"It is not a problem." Hibana smiled.

00000000

"Holy fuck, I never thought that would be so fucking hard." Pulse spoke as the operators walked inside the HQ, "Fucking croneys had EMP mechanisms everywhere, my fucking pulse sensor is probably fried by now." he looked at his device.

"You managed to take them all out, Fuze." Thermite spoke, "How could you do it? I thought your charge could not work with EMPs." he asked.

Fuze shook his head, "There was one person I must thank for saving our lives today." he briefly responded and walked away.

000

Fuze waited outside the door of a simple American house a few blocks away from the Operator HQ. In fact, the HQ provided lodging for all its operators- with the Uzbek's house being just a few homes north.

The man knocked again, this time the door was opened.

"Yumiko." Fuze saw the woman was casually dressed and had a towel rolled up under her left arm, "Uh... Is this-"

"No no, I was just about to take a bath." Hibana responded, "I have all the time in the world right now that you all completed that mission." she chuckled.  
"Oh! Please! Come in!" she stepped aside.

Fuze nodded and walked up, only to stop when he saw sandals by the welcome mat.  
"Uh..."

"Do not trouble yourself." Hibana responded, "You do not need to take off your boots in this weather." she saw the thin layer of snow in her front yard.

"You can take them off inside!"

"Ah, thank you." Fuze nodded and stepped in, then closed the door, "Apologies, I am not into these Eastern customs." he started to take off his boots.

"Place them right there." Hibana pointed to a spot by the door where other shoes were found.

The man nodded and did as told, then noticed a man's shoes already there.  
"Hrmm..." he growled lowly and clenched his teeth behind his scarf.

Hibana sighed.  
"Those are my father's. He forgot them here when he visited me last Friday." she informed.

Fuze nodded and turned to her.  
"Well, let's get down to it, shall we?" he took off his scarf, "I just came by to thank you." he said and looked at her, "Your idea saved us all."

Hibana raised her eyebrow, "How so?"

"The terrorists we were fighting were former engineering students and had lots of know-how on EMP technology." Fuze said as he walked up to her, "The Germans couldn't even get up close to them without their radios frying."

"Oh my."

"We were cornered and without communications." Fuze continued, "But thankfully you helped my charge become less dependent on electronics and I could use it to destroy them before they destroyed us." he looked at her.  
"Thank you for saving my life."

"Oh, Shuhrat!" Hibana walked up to him, "I'm so glad you are all safe! I hadn't been told this." she mumbled.

"Keeps worries low." Fuze responded, "But you saved us all, you and my stupid clock." he chuckled and then took off his coat.

There was a bandage covering his left arm, doused in blood.

"Oh..." Hibana mumbled and looked at it, "Shuhrat... they shot you?"

"Stray shotgun pellets, nasty bitches." Fuze sighed, "Nothing dangerous or anything, it's just a flesh wound." he rubbed his arm.

"I hate it when you all get hurt." Hibana pouted, "How long have you had this?"

"3 hours."

"Oh no, you have to take this off!" Hibana responded, "Come! Oh..." she groaned and led him up the stairs to the second floor, "You're going to get an infection!"

"Relax." Fuze rolled his eyes, "Mom..." he chuckled, then was left behind by Hibana as she walked into what was the bathroom.

"Hmm..."

"You should take better care of yourself." Hibana came back out with a bandage roll, "A team needs all its members in top shape." she said, "Come in."

Fuze nodded and walked inside the bathroom, which was covered in tile and actually very spacious.  
"My..."

"Look at this..." Hibana took off the bandage, grimacing at the stench of rotten blood, "At least you had it stitched."

"Doc is up the ass about hygiene." Fuze responded, "Wouldn't even let me move without these threads." he informed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Doc is a strange one." Hibana chuckled, then washed a rag in water and cleaned the blood from Fuze's wound, "There... it looks better." she sighed.

"I always look better." Fuze rubbed his chin and looked at himself.

Hibana chuckled, "I don't deny it." she said and then set down the towel she had in her hand, "But you do smell bad." she smirked.

"That's what rotten blood does." Fuze murmured, then finally caught a whiff of the problem, "Phew... I need to shower."

Hibana chuckled, "Why don't you do so here?" she asked.

Fuze paused and tried to recapture her words.  
This was out of the line for someone as dignified as her.

"What?"

"It was a joke." Hibana murmured, "It's not like- I wanted you to." she said and looked at his strong arm, "It's just."

"I don't see why not." Fuze responded, remembering the sayings of Comrade Tachanka, "I can't go around smelling like this all day." he joked, showing a bit of his machismo with it.

Hibana gasped.  
"No! I-"

"I mean, you were just about to shower, why not do so?" Fuze kept his straight face and strong composure, but even then he was still feeling hot, "You and I are both single adults..."

Hibana looked at him and felt a heat in her chest.  
"Shuhrat."

"Fuck, Yumiko." Fuze turned and looked at her, "You don't know how attractive you are! Just looking at you-"

Hibana grabbed his face and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

00000000

The water was cold and quick, striking Fuze's back as he protected Hibana from its torrents.  
"Yumiko." the man said as he saw the woman's bare body.

Light, shiny skin.  
Beautiful, strong build.

Fuze was rising, and Hibana knew it.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" the woman said and grabbed a sponge, then squirted body wash on it. She then grabbed the man's arm and cleaned it.

"Fuck." Fuze felt his arm tingle as the woman handled it, "I... cannot contain this... any longer..." he murmured and grabbed Hibana, "You are as beautiful as Great Constantinople. And I will capture you." he said and pinned her to the wall.

"Already?" Hibana smirked and felt his rough hands caress her breasts, "Oh..." she felt his warm tongue on her left tit.  
"Ah..."

"You're filled with ideas... what do you wish to do?" Fuze asked as he pulled away.

Hibana looked at him with lustful eyes then got on her knees and inspected his large member, "Do you know what I'm going to do?" she asked.

Fuze shook his head.  
"I don't have a clue." he mumbled, then felt her mouth completely cover him, "Ahh..." he exhaled deeply as he felt her tongue dance around.  
"Hoo! So nice!"

"Mmph!" Hibana gasped when Fuze grabbed the back of her head and pushed her closer to his pelvis. She released a few huffs of air from her nose and shook her head, signaling for a time out.

Fuze let go of her head and then saw the woman pull away.

"Ha... Ha..." the woman panted and wiped some spit from her mouth, "You're so fucking big." she chuckled and stood up, "You're going to destroy me." she grabbed his chin and pushed him to the wall, "Oh... You are going to destroy this tiny c- Ooh!" she was picked up by the man.

"You have me all hard now, you crazy cyka." Fuze growled as he set her back down, "You're going to have to fix this." he smirked and then saw the woman turn.

"Oh, you're going to get it fixed alright." Hibana responded and bent over, "You're good at breaching... do your job."

Fuze set his hands on her disappointingly flat ass, but he didn't mind it.  
And he was not going to mind it anymore once he actually got into her tight pussy.  
"Ahhhh." he let out a joyous groan as he felt her insides, "Fuck! You are the Great Constantinople, Yumiko!"

"Mmmm." Hibana winced as she was penetrated, then stood straight, "I'm... so glad you think so."

"I know so." Fuze responded, then saw red spots on the water below them, "Huh? Ah! Yumiko, are you a-"

"Just go!" Hibana interrupted him and pulled his waist in with her arms, "You're... hitting all the right places!" she cried out in ecstasy and rolled her eyes back.

"You are a dirty girl, you know that?" Fuze pushed her into the wall and became increasingly aggressive, pounding that poor woman's ass like Sledge pounds barricades.  
"I never thought you would be like this, Yumiko. You always seemed like the life of the team. Noble. Kind. Honorable." he whispered into her ear.

"I thought you were laid back, coolheaded." Hibana responded, "But you're an animal." she moaned and pushed herself away from the wall, "I want to see your fierce eyes..." she walked forward and turned.

Fuze smirked and then inserted himself back in.  
"Well then, I can say I will enjoy the view." he looked at her breasts and continued.

Hibana chuckled and then panted, sticking out her tongue as the shower watered them, "Ha.. Ha..." she moaned and then wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Why don't you just cum in me? I'm too old for children anyways." she tried to play it off as a lustful comment, but there still was a hint of bitterness behind it.

"What, you're only 34." Fuze chuckled.

"30."

"But I thought-"

"I'm 30."

"Right." Fuze nodded in accordance, "Menopause doesn- Why did you even bring this up?" he asked and sighed, then fixed himself a little.

"Ooh, that feels great..." Hibana moaned and looked at him, "Please... just... keep going."

"It's not like you're giving much choice." Fuze grumbled as her legs kept tightening him, "Stop it or may actually cum in you."

"I told you-"

"Stop!" Fuze gnashed as he was feeling it, "It's not a jok- Fuck!" he came and then pulled out.  
"Ah crap." he saw her pussy.

Hibana sighed and rubbed herself, "Mmm mmm." she sighed.

 **00000000**

Fuze walked out of her house and looked back,  
"Yumiko, thank you." he nodded.

Hibana giggled and fixed her coat, "You're not leaving alone. I wish to look at the snow." she stepped out with some boots and followed him.

"Hmph. Don't forget to lock the door." the man pointed to her house.

Hibana stopped and turned to the door, then locked it with a card, "There we go." she said and faced him, "Shall we go?"

Fuze shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have much to do, so come on." he said and waited for the woman to catch up to him.  
"Yumiko."

"Shuhrat, care to go get something to eat?" Hibana asked him.

Fuze chuckled and looked at his truck, "You're my guest. You already treated me with something good." he smirked, "I guess I should repay the favor."

* * *

 **This was very long. I didn't imagine I would make it this far in my state.  
But here it is! I should make a sequel for one of these.  
Eh...  
Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blast  
 _Part II_**

 _ **Alright darlings, I am doing a part two to this because I kinda like Fuze and Hibana together.**_

 _ **But regardless, let us get on with this Part Two BS!**_

* * *

Fuze looked at the portrait of Hibana on his old oak desk, a constant reminder that his life, though secluded and tech-y, still had a shining light of hope.

He had already been seeing the Asian woman for some time, and though he only had minimal experience with women, he could see he was doing well.

Fortunately for our little Uzbekistani (is that how it's said?), his efforts had always been good to him.

He could always sense her passion and affection when she was in his presence.  
"Yumiko." Fuze said softly

However, the Uzbek looked at his watch and saw that it was already 6 P.M.

"Shit!" Fuze stood up and walked to his wardrobe, "Yumiko is going to kill me!" he grabbed a thick brown coat and placed it on. The man ran out the door of his room and walked down his stairs, rapidly moving towards his goal: The Door.  
"Blyat blyat blyat blyat." he muttered and reached for the knob.

The door flung open to invite a cold, biting wind.  
And a very familiar face.

"Shuhrat."

Fuze stopped as he beheld his lovely blossom flower.

"Yumiko." He looked down, "I apologize for making you drive all the way over here..."

Hibana let out a laugh.  
"Shuhrat, I live but 5 houses down."

"Oh, right." Fuze nodded, "Nevertheless, I still made you walk through chill and snow, something unbecoming of a gentleman."

"Do not worry!" Hibana smiled as she stepped in, "All I hope is that you have the food ready."

"Absolutely!" Fuze responded as he pointed to his simple white-cloth covered table, "It would be bad if I didn't provide for you!"

A soft chuckle escaped her pink lips.  
"We're not married yet, though..." Hibana gave a sly smile.

Fuze gulped.  
It's not that he didn't love her, it's that he just was not ready to commit to such a position.

And marriage is something very strict.

"I'm sorry I came on so strong." Hibana shook her head and bowed, "Please, let us just eat."

Fuze looked at her with a strong face and led the way.  
"Hibana, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I just... Nothing."  
Fuze always lacked the character to speak with such emotion, it hurt him so much.

Hibana nodded and sat down at the table.  
"What did you make for us?" she asked as she set her space up.

Fuze came out with a simple chicken pot pie.  
"Babushka's recipe when she came back from Britain." He informed her as he set it down on the table.  
"Nothing grand, but it fills you straight up."

The woman nodded and smiled.  
"Looks great, Shuhrat!" she complimented as she grabbed a fork and a knife.  
"Oh... are you not going to have some?" she asked with concern when the man sat down with nothing on his plate.

Fuze shook his head: "I ate; this is especially for you."

Hibana sighed and ate her food.

 **00000000**

The day was slow after the Uzbek completed his mission.  
But even though it was a success, he felt something off.

However, this wasn't a first time he had this feeling.

The malaise had started weeks ago and it was only getting worse.

Fuze was out of his senses every day of his casual life; the feeling only getting better once he got back into combat again.

Due to this, he was doing exceptional in the mission field but was completely lackluster anywhere else.  
Sure he had always been pretty apathetic of the current life, but this was extreme.

And his partner noticed it.

Hibana felt that Fuze was no longer as amorous to her as he once had been. The strong aura he gave out no longer held the same fire as before; something which she enjoyed being under.

She lost all the comfort of being around him, for now, it felt that she was in the company of a statue every time they were together.

What killed her the most is that she did not even know why it was so.

Looking at Fuze's wounds as the two were at her home was painful, but even more painful was the fact that Hibana could never cure all of them.  
Especially the one destroying their relationship.

"You took a terrible beating, Shuhrat." She spoke lowly as she moved her hands over his strong left arm.

It was scarred by shotgun pellets.

"Shotgun pellets." Fuze grunted, "Nasty bitches."

Hibana sighed and then remembered the first time he came to her home. He had said those exact words under the same circumstances.

She remembered how worried she was for him, and how she poured out all her caring for him.

Now that was but a memory.

"I'll be fine." Fuze sighed and lightly pushed her hand away.  
"Please, don't worr-"

"What is wrong with you?"  
She could no longer hold in her pain.

"Shuhrat! Please, why are you going on like this?"

Fuze shook his head and stood up.  
"Yumiko." he gulped and covered his face with his black scarf as if to hide something from her.

"Why are you doing this, Shuhrat!?" Hibana cried out, "It's breaking my heart! I-I-I don't feel like we used to! You're becoming cold! I can't connect with you anymore!"

"I-"

"It's like the fire that was between us has turned into smoke." The operator continued, "What we held was special... Please... tell me what's wrong... I don't want to lose it..." she tried to hold back her tears.

Fuze refused to look at her face.  
"You're going to be the death of me..." he murmured as his voice became raspy.

"Shuhrat, please..." Hibana held him in a tight embrace and tried to get a spark out of him. She squeezed and she poured out what was left of her heart's joy into this one last hug.

But nothing was returned.

"I... I just can't." Fuze confessed.  
He slowly stepped out of Hibana's grasp and stood in front of her.  
"I just cannot-"

Hibana stepped back with tears in her eyes and looked into his eyes.

They were trying hard not to tear up as well.

"Yumiko." Fuze cleared his throat and shook his head, "I just cannot keep going on like this. I- I wish to be with you, but to end up being married... under our jobs... and under our lives... I cannot!"  
He raised his voice angrily. "The thought of us being separated because of our missions even though we are partners for life boils my blood, and to think that with each mission either one of us can die at any moment... I cannot take such a risk. Especially if I vowed to protect you for the rest of my life!"

"That's no reason to act so cold to me-"

"You don't understand!" Fuze erupted, "You act like I'm some unfeeling monster! No! I am dying every day thinking about this issue. Thinking about how I can never take our relationship further because of everything against us!"  
He kept his scarf in place.

"I hate... appearing... so weak. Especially to you..."

Hibana bawled her eyes out and ran to his embrace.  
"Please, Fuze. We can make this work! Don't let this problem take us out!" she pleaded.  
"I'm sorry I pressured you into thinking we had to get married! We don't have to! Just please-"

"I'm afraid this is not a problem I can blast away..." Fuze murmured and turned away.  
"Oh, great Constantinople, how I wish I had the knowledge to fix this like I fix machinery..." he lamented.

"Yumiko. I think we are at a dead end." He got a knot in his throat.

Now he was almost crying, but he kept his face hidden from her.

However, Hibana could her his gulps become harsher.

"God... I hate appearing so weak." Fuze looked upwards and gave out a great huff of air, then started to walk out the door.

"Shuhrat..." Hibana called out as she reached for him.  
"Please... Don't leave me."

Fuze picked up his pace to leave her, then walked out the door in order to silence her.

"AHHHH!" He gave an angered yell to the sky and clenched his fists.  
"God! Do not tread on me! Why do you anger me!?"  
He fell to his knees, "Please... why do you this? She was all I ever loved, why must you be so cruel? I don't want to lose her. Help." he murmured.

Then, in the distance.  
It was God himself.  
Or at least the closest thing to God.

Tachanka.

The burly Russian was holding some things in his hands when he spotted his comrade standing in front of the Japanese comrade's house.  
"Huh? Comrade Fuze?" he murmured and felt trouble.  
"Comrade!" he ran to the operator.

Fuze looked up and saw the man standing there.  
"Comrade... I... don't know what to do." He whimpered lowly and looked down to the sidewalk.

Tachanka saw his comrade was in deep despair and set down his things.  
"Worrying of not, Comrade Uzbek." he said and gave Fuze a big bear hug, "Tachanka is here. What is of wrong? You are with Yumi Yumi, you are not supposed to be of saddening."

Fuze shook his head.  
"I just can't with Yumiko anymore."

Tachanka stepped back.  
"What?" he looked at Fuze, "What do you of mean, Comrade?" he asked worriedly, "You and little miss Yumi Yumi were of peas in pod! What do you meaning when you say you are of cannoting!?"

Fuze proceed to explain to the Russian why exactly he was cutting ties with the person he had cared for the most this past half-a-year.

But Tachanka was not having it.  
"That is of stupid!" He exclaimed angrily, "Comrade Fuze is weakling! A strong man would never say that, much less a comrade of your caliber, Comrade!" he pointed at the Uzbek.

"Huh?"

"You had already faced this problem before when you two were of going outing." Tachanka responded and pushed back Fuze, "Now it comes and rears its ugly head and you crying like little babby! How can you not show of spine? You are strong Russian who fears nothing! You take that problem and drive it back to Berlin! Then you further and driving it back to Constantinople!" he told the Uzbek.

"You said it yourself that you do not liking Hibana seeing you of weak, yet here you are!"

Fuze growled.  
"You do not understand-"

"I do understand!" Tachanka shot back, "I was of marrying 20 years ago to a beautiful woman. Yet even in my missions I understood that nothing could of coming between us. Not death, not mission distance, and even less how scared I was on both of those things. Loving held us together, and nothing changed that!"  
"You must take life for your own handling! Now let me ask you this, do you loving Yumi Koko?"

"It's Yumiko." Fuze corrected him, "And of course, but-"

"You do not loving her then." Tachanka said, causing a growl to escape the Uzbek's mouth.  
"Why do you of angry? I telling you the truth. If you truly loving YumiYumi you would not adding that but!"

"You don't under-"

"Do you love YumiKonstantinople or not?" Tachanka repeated coarsely.

"Yes, bu-"

"No but!" Tachanka smacked Fuze, "Which is what Hibana has..." he murmured to himself cheekily.

"Hey!" Fuze gnashed his teeth.

"Do you love Yumi or not?"

"Yes!" Fuze yelled, "Yes I do love her but-"

"By the might of my buffs I swear to my god tier that I will of striking you down if you do not stop saying but!" Tachanka yelled, "You do not love her if you say but! That is final! You do not loving Yumiko!"

"I DO!" Fuze exploded.

"I love her with everything I am!" he confessed.  
"I may sometimes fear and doubt, but at the end of the day I love her."

Tachanka saw that the man's words were genuine and nodded.  
"Why do you not tell her?"

"After all I pulled off?"

"If you really loving her, you would do anything to bring yourselves back."

Fuze gave a huff and turned to face the door.

"Very well."

"Also."  
Tachanka smacked Fuze on the back of the head.

"What did you do that for?!" Fuze growled angrily.

"You still said but." Tachanka responded.

 **00000000**

Fuze walked up to Hibana's room and found the woman crying on her bed.  
"Hiba-"

"What do you want?" Hibana responded curtly as she hid under the covers.  
"I thought you didn't want to anymore..."

Fuze felt a deep guilt boil in his chest.  
"Huh.." he sighed and walked to the bed.  
"I was wrong-"

"Yes, you were."

Fuze took the insult.  
"You are right... But mostly, and you know how I hate admitting this..." he gulped, "I... was afraid."

Hibana popped her head out of the covers.

"I was afraid for us." Fuze told her, "Even if I made myself be strong and mighty before you, I wasn't. I am a failure. I not only failed myself, but I failed you. All those times I told you I loved you, I failed that."  
He stood up.  
"You don't have to take me back. But all I want to tell you- no –all I need to tell you is this:  
I love you, even in the fear and the danger, I will always do so."

He walked outside the room with shame in his stride.

This only intensified when he turned to see the bathroom down the hall.

The memories of when they first made love.

When they finalized their physical unity.

Fuze chuckled and shook his head.  
"Those were better days. But I threw them all awa-" he felt a soft form touch his back.

Hibana was there embracing him.

Fuze gulped.

"Shuhrat." Hibana murmured as she felt the man's broad chest in her dainty hands.  
"I... love you too."

Fuze gave a sigh of relief and turned to face her.  
"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." he responded and wiped her swollen eyes.

Hibana nodded and put her head on his chest.  
"It's ok. As long as I have you back," she looked up at him.

Fuze no longer felt compelled to hide his face and took off his scarf.

Hibana looked at his strong face and grabbed his chin, then brought him in for a kiss.

00(the part you've all been waiting for)00

Fuze set Hibana down on her bed and started to kiss her neck.  
"Fuck, Hibana... why do you put this curse on me?" he asked as he made her way through her coat.

His strong hands seized her jacket and took it off, then started to ramsack her shirt.

"When I'm around you it's intoxicating." Fuze spoke as Hibana nibbled his left earlobe, "I'm surprised no one knows of our relationship... seeing how we act around each other... even, in missions." he murmured and set his sights on her blue bra.

Hibana bit her bottom lip and started to remove it.  
"After all these times, you still don't know how to take it off." she mumbled coyly as she looked at him lustfully.

Fuze took off his upper clothing, revealing his muscular build.

Hibana became a bit... excited.  
Oh how she missed his fire, how she missed his passion.  
How she missed all of this burning love.

"You should control yourself-"

"Control myself?" Hibana took the surprising dominance as she pinned down Fuze on the bed, "I almost lost you... I do not think control is in my mind right now."

"It kind of is-" Fuze felt Hibana's finger on his lips.

"I will not lose you again..." Hibana let her bra fall off, revealing the goods.

"Fuze, you Russian you..." she bit her bottom lip and started to remove his pants.

"I'm actually Uzbe- Ho ho." Fuze murmured when Hibana was very quick to the point and now he felt a cold wind across his legs.

"I expect this to be my consolation..." Hibana looked at Fuze's hidden member and lightly tapped his briefs.

Fuze shivered as Hibana startled fondling it.  
"Fuck, stop teasing me your dirty cyka!" he yelled, and tired of being the submissive one, took the dominant stand.  
"You want this?" he growled as he pulled way his briefs.

Hibana's eyes shone when she saw what was in store for her.

"You better believe it's yours." Fuze huffed, "You don't think I missed you too... even if it was for ten minutes, it was like withdrawal!"  
He removed her blue panties.  
"Fuck, Yumiko. You are my drug." he positioned himself.

Hibana moaned when she felt Fuze enter her with the fire she longed for.  
Oh she missed it so much she felt forced to stick her tongue out.

"Ah.. ah... Shuhrat."

"Yumiko. God you are the love of my life..." Fuze murmured and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Please never leave me again!" Hibana cried out in ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around him.  
"Oh, I am only yours!" she panted.

Fuze missed Hibana's fire as well.  
It's as if they were both so complementary that they needed each other to stay lit. (Ayy 4/20)

He felt her tighten around him, which was so good to feel.  
"Yumiko, never let me leave you again." he groaned and picked her up.

Hibana felt herself be flipped over to her favorite position: all fours.  
"I.. won't." she licked her lips and waited anxiously for her consolation.

Fuze shook his head and changed his mind, much to the dismay of his partner.

"I want to save the best for last," he told her as he maneuvered her head to his manhood.

"Very well, but don't cum." Hibana giggled as she wrapped her mouth around him and moved her tongue about.

Fuze gave a groan of pleasure and could not help but to push Hibana as far down as she could go.  
He stopped when he heard the gagging.

"Ha..." Hibana gasped for air and wiped her mouth, "Now can we finish off, please?"

Fuze nodded and grabbed the woman's ass.  
"Hmmm."

"Please finish inside me..." Hibana said seductively as she got on all fours again and waited. "I want your love inside me. I want everything that is yours I- Ah!" she yelped.

"Oops, wrong hole." Fuze mumbled.

"Idiot!" Hibana growled angrily, "Don't do that! Yet..." she turned back to see him.

Fuze chuckled.  
"As you say." he positioned himself again and entered her.

"Oh..." Hibana moaned and grabbed her left breast, only to feel Fuze's rough hand on top of her hand.

Fuze felt his partner's bosoms and used them as an anchorage for his thrusts.

Which by now started to slow down.  
"Ngh!" He groaned.

"Do it! Ah! Please... I want your love inside me..." Hibana bit her lip again as Fuze's thrusts regained momentary speed.

"Fuck!" Fuze panted, "Now I know how the cluster charge feels like... Ah... Blyat..." his thighs started to twitch.

Unfortunately, Hibana left him and flipped over.  
"I wish to see your face." she said and spread out her legs.

Fuze nodded disappointingly and entered again.  
"You're going to pay for making me do this again..." he grumbled and continued.

"No, you are..." Hibana smirked and wrapped her legs around him again.

"And here we go again... It's almost like you want to get pre-" Fuze winced when he felt his urge rise, "Fuck... Ah... Hngh!"

"All your love inside me!" Hibana moaned and felt Fuze slow down, "Mmmm..."  
"I never want to lose you again..."

 **00000000**

"And your results are back, Yumiko." Doc spoke as Hibana and Fuze stood in his office.  
"I can congratulate you two on your new child."

Hibana smiled brightly and turned to Fuze, who was pretty nonchalant.  
"Now we can get married..." she told him.

Fuze nodded.  
"I guess we can, Yumiko."

"It's a real shame you're leaving us, Shuhrat." Doc spoke as he put aside the clipboard, "And you too, Yumiko. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes." Fuze responded, "I plan to use my expertise to get into electrical engineering." he responded, "So I can provide for my new family."

"Talk about a step-down." Doc joked, "Just kidding, engineers are ok... But we will miss you, however." he sighed.

"It's ok-"

"Wait." Fuze interrupted Hibana, "What do you mean We-"

"Comrade Fuze is leaving!?" Tachanka burst into the office weeping loudly, "No no no!" he said.

Glaz and Kapkan followed inside with sorrowful faces.

"Oh, brother..." Fuze murmured.

"I'm so sorry, Tachanka." Hibana bowed, "But Shuhrat and I decided to go on in our lives... together."

"I know... but I am of sad to know that we have to lose you two." Tachanka said, "All of us are sad-"

"What do you mean All of-"

All the operators stepped inside the room holding various gifts for the two of them.

"I'll miss you, amigo." Jackal spoke.  
"Bon voyage, Rus." Montagne told Shuhrat.  
"Hope you stay well, Yumiko." Frost said, "Please, let us not part ways."  
"Maybe we'll see each other soon?" Jager told them  
"This is not goodbye, it's see you later." Castle added.  
"Do not forget us, friends." Caveira mumbled sadly  
"Protecting those you care for is best in life, go in peace." Capitao added.  
"All good trips must come to an end, but don't forget where you came from." Blackbeard spoke.  
"Stay strong, girl!" Valkyrie told Hibana.  
"We are sad to lose you, Yumiko, but life takes us places we do not expect." Echo bowed, "It has been an honor working alongside you."  
"I'll miss you, Yumiko!" IQ cried, "Please write to me and tell me about your baby!"  
"Stay alright, eh?" Buck nodded.  
"Alright loves, you two stay cheery now." Thatcher told them kindly.  
"Don't forget to remove kebab, comrade." Glaz said, "Even in your common life you can make the common good-" he was smacked by IQ.  
"Stay ok, guys. Smash through life like a hammer!" Sledge told them.  
"You fucking fuckers are making me fucking cry. I can't even fucking handle the fuckery going on here, fuck." Pulse murmured as he took off his glasses to wiped away his tears.

Fuze nodded.  
"Thank you all." Hibana wiped some tears away, "We will never forget you all."

"What will you name the baby?" Ash asked before the two left.

"I don't know..." Fuze paused, catching everyone's attention.  
"Maybe... Chanka."

Tachanka did a double take.  
"Oy! Ey! Comrade Fuze! Hahaha! He's going to name babby after me!" He cheered.

Fuze chuckled and put his arm over Hibana's shoulder.  
Hibana smiled and leaned on his chest.

And everyone gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

 **Well that's that. First time I do a sequel thing.  
I hope you all enjoyed, and I may do something else than a FuzeXHibana thing next time.**

 **I just like Fuzibana so much... I know Thermibana exists, but screw that, I hate that.**

 **Anywho, thanks darlings and please stay tuned to me.**


End file.
